The present patent application is a divisional patent application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/345,489, filed Dec. 28, 2008, entitled “Modulation-Doped Multi-Gate Device,” and invented by Mantu K. Hudait et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.